Better In Time
by Can'tBeBroken
Summary: He didn’t want to return to New York. She didn’t want go back to Boston. But more than anything, both knew they couldn’t stay in Seattle any longer. What happens when they return three years later? Meredith/Mark. My 1st fic.
1. Stick Together

_**Summery**__**: He didn't want to return to New York. She didn't want go back to Boston. But more than anything, both knew they couldn't stay in Seattle any longer. What happens when they return three years later? Meredith/Mark. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own Grey's Anatomy. **_

_**I'm new to this site, but I have a few ideas for different story. This is my first though, and I hope you like it!!**_

--

_The pain chocked her and refused to go away. Seeing his face everyday, the look of guilt every time their eyes met in the hall. The exchange of pain every time she looked at him. Standing in her bedroom doorway, she looked around the room. Everything reeked of memories of him. This being the first time in a week that she been back to her house, she could just see the memories play out before her. It overwhelmed her to the point she panted for air just to keep from fainting. Everything tossed across the room. A lamp smashed against the wall. A table overturned. The sheets balled up on the floor. Pillows torn. His clothes thrown across the floor and hanging from the fan. Her bedroom was a picture of destruction. Pushing herself away from the doorway, she trudged across the room to her dresser. Pulling the drawers open roughly, she pulled the remainder of his clothes out of them. Carrying the ball of items over the window, she opened it. Rain and cold air blew in through the opening and spilled onto her floor drenching the rug and random items that laid on it. She picked the clothes up and dropped them to the yard below her. She walked to her jewelry box and took out all the necklaces, bracelets, and earrings he had given her. Returning to the window, she roughly broke the chain to each necklace and bracelet before throwing them out the window to the wet ground. She grabbed the teddy bear from their first real date and the pair of heels he had brought her. Snapping off the heels, she threw the four pieces out the window. A headless body and a bodiless head of the teddy bear soon followed. Looking out at the pile, she watched as the rain soaked it all. Finally, she walked over to her closet and pulled out the dress he had given her for the best date of her life when he sent her on a scavenger hunt of clues finally ending in the romantic dinner on a ferry boat. Walking back to the window, a tear rolled down her cheek as she tore the black satin dress into two before letting it float to the ground. _

--

_Staring down in his drink, he could feel the hurt in the pit of his stomach, but he refused to show it. Tilting his head back, he drowned the rest that was in the cup. It was quickly refilled and emptied just a quickly. Angry built up and faded to pain in the time it took to swallow the scotch. The burning feeling in the back of throat slowly gave way and became numbed as the alcohol entering his blood stream took effect. His thoughts never slowed and the pain didn't dull as he stood up to leave. Smacking a hundred down on the counter not caring about how much he really owed for two and a half drinks, he grabbed his coat and stumbled out into the cold night. The cold air seemed to sober him some as he stumbled towards the street. Not being able to drive, but being too close to the hospital to want to stand around for a cab. He began to walk down the street that was only lit with the faint glow of the street light. Eventually, he figured he'd see a cab and hail it down, but for now he walked. Looking down at his wrist, he noticed the watch that she had given him three or four years ago for Christmas back in New York. The happy memories of New York when he had his two closet friends still on his side seemed to fade and become replaced with heartbreak and painful ones. He quickly undid the band of the watch before stripping it off. Looking at it once more, he tossed it into a near by creek without letting his drunken pace falter for a second of thought. _

--

_She sat in the living room staring at the suitcases that sat by the door. The doorbell rang causing her to jump form her mindless state. Getting up, she wiped the tears that collected in her eyes and opened the door. Mark stood on the other side. His head was low and his fingers twisted together into a different position every few seconds._

"_Hey." She said quietly leaning against the frame. _

"_Hey." He answered. When he noticed the suitcases, he became confused. "Going somewhere?" She looked at the suitcases and solemnly nodded. _

_He sighed. "Me too. Where are you going?" He asked after a few seconds. She walked out into the cool morning air and sat down on the swing. _

_Letting out a sigh, she shrugged. "Haven't decided yet. I just need to get out of this city."_

_He sat beside her. "Me too…" After a few seconds, he could tell that she was silently wondering why so he decided to answer. "Addison slept with Kerev. Remember that… agreement we made?" She nodded as she watched the hurt wash over his face. "Yeah… she doesn't want me. I was such an idiot for actually thinking I had a chance anymore."_

_He looked so hurt and vulnerable. After a few seconds, she laid her head down on his shoulder. _

"_Derek cheated on me." She said quietly. He looked down at her as tears collected in her eyes once more. He wrapped his arm around her back. _

"_I don't want to go back to New York. There's too much…"_

"_I know." She said quietly. "I don't want to go back to Boston."_

_Silence fell over the two for a minute. _

"_Let's go somewhere else… to somewhere."_

_She lifted her head. "Together?"_

"_The dirty mistresses have to stick together."_

_A small smile came across her lips. "The dirty mistresses have to stick together." She repeated. _


	2. Never Would Have Guessed

They left Seattle as two broken hearts who didn't want to face their problems anymore. They boarded the plane wanting to stop the hurt. Not once when they boarded that plane did they think they would end up how they did three years later in Miami, Florida.

Miami was different than Seattle in everyway. It was a refreshing change, but hard to get used to. For starter, rain was replaced with sunshine. Cold, gloomy days were now warm, bright days. After three years of living there, it had just started to seem normal.

--

He could feel the sun on his face causing him to bury his face in her hair trying to stay in the half-sleep he was experiencing even though the alarm clock would be going off in less then ten minutes. Tightening his grip around her, he felt her move closer to his body. They lied like that for a few minutes until the loud beeping of the alarm cut through the silence that hung in the air. Without opening his eyes, he felt her move to turn it off. After a few seconds, the beeping ended and silenced resumed as she run her hand up and down the back of his leg.

"I don't want to get up." He mumbled into her shoulder as he kissed it still not opening his eyes.

She giggled. "Me neither, but we have patients." She rolled over to face him. He finally opened his eyes to look at her.

"Screw them. We should just stay in bed." He gave her a small "McSteamy" smile before pulling her on top of him and bring her head down to meet his lips.

"We don't have a choice." She said once she pulled back. His lips found her neck causing her to moan lightly as her eyes fell shut to savor the moment. "Mark, we have to get up." She whispered. He groaned but didn't remove his arms from around her back as he kissed her again. "You have to let me get up."

Sighing defeated, he loosened her grip allowing her to get up. Giving him a smile, she kissed him once again before getting up. He watched her make her make her way across the floor wearing nothing. After waiting a minute, he stood up and followed her into the bathroom.

That was the way they had been waking up for a little under a year.

--

"Mark, if you don't stop complaining, I will kill you." She said into the phone as she walked across the parking lot.

"I wouldn't complain if you didn't try to make me buy tampons. I'm a man. Men do not buy tampons."

"You live with a woman. Women get monthly periods."

"Why can't you buy them?"

"Cause it's your week to go shopping."

"Then, I'm kicking you out of my house."

She laughed. "Fine, I'll get my stuff out by tonight."

"Good, then I can have women, who don't make me buy tampons, accompany me to bed tonight."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll pick them up after work."

"So I'm off of shopping-duty."

She let out another sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, right. I'll pick up tampons. You can go get everything else."

He groaned. "I hate you."

"You love me."

"Fine, I'll go shopping."

"Thank you. I have to go."

"Love you."

"See, I told you."

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a hot blonde."

"Love you too. Bye." She giggled before hanging up and making her way into the practice. Glancing around the waiting room, she pushed her sunglasses on the top of her head.

"Good Morning, Dr. Grey."

"Good Morning, Nancy." She responded as Nancy followed her down the hall towards her office. "So what do we have today?"

"Mrs. Morrison called in to reschedule for tomorrow. Dr. Franklin called to see if you or Dr. Sloan could work in a skin graft at the hospital anytime today. And Mrs. Wallis is waiting in exam six for her post-op evaluation."

Meredith looked through her schedule. "Call back Dr. Franklin and tell him that I should be able to work his patient in around two and to fax me the chart."

"Yes, Dr. Grey." Nancy gave her a smile before picking up the phone to call the hospital.

Meredith made her way to her office. Pushing the door open, she glanced around the medium-sized office. The dark colored desk was cluttered with papers, files, a computer, and a few other random objects. There was a couch pushed up against one wall and two chairs sitting across from her desk. Letting out a sigh, she put her things down hitting play on her answering machine. There were a few messages from doctors or patients interest in talking to her, a message from her insurance company.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled on her lab coat overtop her black slacks and white blouse before settling in the chair behind the desk. Her eyes traveled to the window. Bright sun flooded in. She turned her eyes back to the paperwork Nancy had been nagging her to get done for three days. Picking up a pen, she began mindlessly writing.

"Dr. Grey?" A voice came. She jumped and looked up.

"Ah, yes, Nancy?"

"Mrs. Wallis is ready."

"On my way." She stood up closing a couple of folders before walking out.


	3. First Time

She never expected to end up where she did, three years after leaving Seattle. A fifth year resident with only one year left before becoming an attending. A partner at the number one private practice in Florida that she and Mark practically started up to 'fill the void' once they got to Miami. Finishing the last year of her residency at going between the practice and the high-powered hospital where she and Mark consulted often and did all their surgeries at. And in love with ex- notorious manwhore, Mark Sloan. Though she talked to Christina on a regular basis, she missed her all friends and probably always would. But she had Mark, and they were finally healing themselves from all the heartache that Derek and Addison had caused. But she wasn't sure if she'd ever be ready to face Seattle again.

--

"Hey." A voice came from behind her as she pulled the door shut to her office.

She glanced over her shoulder to look at him. "Hey. When'd you get here?"

"Twenty minutes ago." He answered wrapping an arm across her shoulders.

"And you didn't come see me?" She pouted at him. He couldn't help but smirk as he kissed her lips lightly.

"Dr. Herman called, and he, you know, doesn't stop talking. He said that he would rather you consult on his peds patient. I think he wants in your pants."

She rolled her eyes at him taking his coffee out of his hands. "You would say something like that too."

"I did."

She coughed nearly choking on the coffee. "You did?"

"Yep." He gave her a childish, amused grin.

"Oh god, Mark. He's so… gross and sweaty and… ew." She grimaced at the thought.

"I didn't say you wanted to get into his pants. I said he wanted to get into yours. Besides I wanted to warn him not to try anything."

"Why do you constantly torture me?"

"Because you love me, and you're my bestest friend." He said like a five year old with the same amused grin.

"No, I hate you." She hit his arm playfully. "Find yourself a new 'bestest' friend."

"Aw… But I like you." He pouted at her.

Rolling her eyes, she held out his coffee that she had previously taken. "I have to go mark up my patient's boobs. I'll see you later."

"Anyone with a hot rack?"

She rolled her eyes. "Go away."

"Then you might miss me and be lonely."

She rolled her eyes again lightly kicking his butt with her foot. Giving her a quick kiss, he walked away laughing to himself as she disappeared into the exam room.

--

She could see the beach from where she stood on the roof of the practice. It was pretty hot out as to be expected in the middle of summer in Miami, but it didn't bother her too much. The door behind her creaked open, but she didn't bother to turn and look. Soon a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her waist, and his lips were on her neck. She giggled as she turned to face him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He replied before kissing her. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No."

"Good." He kissed her lightly. "I brought you a sandwich."

"Good, I'm hungry."

He smirked at her. "Maybe we should go to my office…"

She giggled. "Nope, I have a surgery in an hour. I cannot start anything and be all horny."

He groaned. "Why did we ever become doctors?"

"I ask myself that everyday." She giggled kissing him again. "Now, come on, let's eat."

He handed her that sandwich he had brought her.

--

It was finally the end of the day. She had just gotten back from a consult at the hospital. Walking into her office, she set her bag on the floor and walked over to the desk. Letting out a sigh, she noticed Nancy had left her more charts that needed to be proof read and signed. She noticed her answering machine flashing two messages. Hitting the play button, she settled into the chair and flipped a chart open.

The first message was from a doctor that she helped consult with thanking her for her help and informing her how the patient was doing. The second message was from Christina.

"Meredith, you better call me back or I will find a way to kill you and make it look like and very unfortunate accident."

She giggled to herself as she shut the chart deciding to deal with them tomorrow and turned off desk light. Gathering her things, she headed out. As she made her way across the parking lot, she opened her phone to call Christina back but noticed that it was only five o'clock in Seattle. Since Christina would still be at work, she decided to call her later.

--

Walking into the house, she put her things on the floor.

"Mark?" She called. Nobody answered as she made her way into the living room. The TV was on and some random show was playing. When she went to turn it off, she noticed Mark asleep on the couch. A smile crept across her lips as she stared at him. She wasn't sure why, but she could help but remember the first time he held her while she cried and the first time she felt completely safe in his arms.

_They had been in Miami for two days. The sun was always shinning even though she felt so dark and depressed. She looked out the window from across the room hoping it would start raining so she would have at least one familiar thing in the unfamiliar place that felt like a whole other world. Letting out a sigh, she rubbed her hand over her face as she took a long sip of the beer in her hand before returning her eyes to TV screen. Her eyes moved to the stairs when she heard them creak to see Mark coming downstairs. Giving him a short nod, she blankly stared at the TV. He stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at her for a second before walking towards her. She went to take another sip of the beer, but he stopped her by grabbing the bottle. She glared up at him, but neither removed their hands from the bottle. _

"_No more, Meredith."_

"_I'm not even drunk." She protested._

"_We aren't drinking like this anymore."_

"_Mark…"_

"_Meredith, all we've done is drink since we've got here. It's not helping anything or anyone." _

_She stared at him for a second before shaking her head. "It hurts too much to stop now."_

_He nodded before falling down beside her on the couch. "We have to find another way."_

"_I'm not ready yet. It's… The wounds are too fresh."_

"_This won't help the situation. Trust me, I want nothing more than to drown myself in a big bottle of scotch, but we just can't."_

_She stayed silent for a few minutes before nodding. "Why does it have to hurt so bad?" Tears rolled off her cheeks as he pulled her into a tight hug._

"_I don't know…"_

A faint smile crossed her lips as she kissed his cheek. "I love you." She whispered before walking into the kitchen.


	4. Wedding Bells In The Future

A loud ring from her phone caused her to jerk from the peaceful sleep she was in

A loud ring from her phone caused her to jerk from the peaceful sleep she was in. Since she didn't have to be into work until noon and Mark was already at the hospital doing surgery, she was hoping to sleep in. Without opening her eyes, she fumble through the things on the nightstand for her phone. When she finally found it, she rolled onto her back and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?" She mumbled rubbing her hand over her shut eyes.

"I guess you thought I make empty threats now." Christina's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"What? Oh, sorry. I fell asleep before I had a chance to call you back."

"You were too busy with McSteamy sex."

Christina was the only one from her past that knew about her and Mark. She didn't want rumors starting at the hospital if it were to get out. It was for the best. Plus, Christina was the only one she really talked to anymore. The others got busy and they just lost touch. Plus they hadn't really accepting of her leaving especially without saying goodbye.

"I was not. How's Kevin?"

Kevin Lewis became Mark's replacement plastics surgeon when they left. He had taken a quick interest in Christina, who at the time was more interested in one night stands then getting into a long relationship after Burke. After a year or so, they were both on-call and somehow then ended up together in the on-call room. Slowly, as their sex relationship thrived, Kevin started trying to convince her to go out on a date with him. For some reason, she said yes. Two years later, they were getting married.

"He's fine or whatever. That isn't why I called you."

"Then why did you call me? I was sleeping."

"Then maybe you should have called me back yesterday. I mean seriously it's rude…"

"Christina! Stay on topic, will you? I have to leave soon."

"We set a date, and you're my maid of honor."

"Seriously?"

"Don't get all sappy on me or I might have to go throw up."

Meredith giggled. "I'm not going to get all sappy. When is it?"

"December 14th."

"Seriously? That's like five months away."

"And you're point?"

"That's really great, Chris… But I have to go get ready for work. I'll call you later when I get off."

She hung up and pulled herself out of bed.

--

By the time she got to the practice, Mark was already at the hospital preparing for their surgery. She had to stop by her office to pick up a few files before heading over there too.

"Good afternoon, Nancy." Meredith greeted as she walked in.

"Afternoon, Dr. Grey."

"Any changes to our schedule?"

"Dr. Hill called, but he said he'll call back."

"Thank you." She said before disappearing down the hall to her office. Pushing the door open, she flicked on the lights to see a vase of lavender and pink carnations sitting on the desk.

A smile stretched across her face as she walked further into the office. Bringing a flower closer to her nose she took in the faint sent of them before pulling out the little white card.

_Love you._

It was simple and sweet to her. She wasn't one for public affection, sappy love notes, stupid messages, or big over-the-top love gestures like hug teddy bears, flowers, and chocolate with over-used, impersonal messages. But when Mark gives her something so simple yet so perfect, she can't help but smile. Picking up the vase, she moved it to the small table by the couch before returning to the desk to search for her files.

"Dr. Grey?" Nancy's voice came as she shuffled through papers.

"Yes?"

"There's a Dr. Webber on the phone for you."

Meredith froze for a second. "Webber?"

"From Seattle."

"Ah, thank you."

"Line two." She said before walking off.

Standing up from the hunched over position she had been in while she dug through the file cabinet, she picked up the phone and hit the line two button before settling back in the chair.

"Chief?" She asked with an uncertain voice.

"Meredith, it's good to hear your voice. Seattle Grace has certainly been less interesting since you left."

"Isn't that a good thing?" She giggled.

"Ah, I could keep a better eye on you when you were here."

"Don't worry I'm staying out of trouble."

"Good. Bailey would have a fit about 'it always is one of hers.' to get in trouble."

"We were normally the ones who caused trouble."

"Then I have all rights to be suspicious." He chuckled. "But, seriously, what have you been up to? I've heard from Yang that you started a practice with Mark."

"Yep, East Coast Cosmetic Surgery."

"In Miami."

"Yes." Somehow, she and Mark had effectively kept their Seattle lives finding out about their new Miami lives. They never allowed medical magazines to disclose the founders of ECCS nor allowed medical journals to reveal their location if they did an amazing surgery.

"Wow, I've heard… amazing things. Number one in Florida, the plastics capital."

"We try, but I have to ask… could you keep where we are quiet? Not that I don't think everyone has moved on past Meredith Grey and Mark Sloan. It's been three years and all, but I mean…"

"No, Meredith, I understand completely. And you'll be surprised to find what has changed since you left."

Whatever Richard was or was not implying didn't sink in and the comment left her head as quickly as it entered.

"So, I'm curious, a natural flaw I guess. Why the call out of the blue like this?"

"Well, I heard from Kevin that you were coming back in town for the wedding. I figured I would let you know there are people who can't wait for your arrival."

"Well, thank you, Chief. I'll see you in December. And keep in touch. Mark would be interested in talking to you too."

"I'll talk to you later, Meredith."

"Bye." She hung up and let out a deep sigh. She hadn't thought much of her past in a while. Seattle was a big part of her past. But it also was a painful part. So it had always been easier not to think about it. It was a weird experience having that brief blast from the past.

She didn't have time to dwell over the thought for long since the phone call had shortened the time she had before she had to be in surgery greatly. Standing up, she frantically grabbed her papers, stuffed them in her bag, and hurried out.

"Good thing I'm sleeping with the head surgeon." She mumbled before hurrying out.

--

She got to the scrub room just as Mark started scrubbing in. Letting out a sigh of relief, she walked in and smiled at her boyfriend. He returned the gesture and gave her a quick kiss.

"You're late." He pointed out with a childish grin.

"Richard Webber called."

Mark paused what he was doing for a second to look at her before resuming. "What did he need?"

"Christina set a date."

"And she didn't call to tell you herself."

"She did… Richard heard that I was the maid of honor and might have been trying to get me to take a job."

"Go back to Seattle?"

She looked at him. "Yeah, I know." She sighed knowing that they both had always had doubts about ever being able to go back. "But, we'll talk later. We should get started."

He looked at her for another second and nodded. "After you, Babe."

She smiled at him and headed into the OR.


	5. Anything For You

"So, Seattle

"So, Seattle?" Mark said as he walked up beside her. She had been paged away from the OR at the very end of the surgery. Mark stayed back to close up. She looked over and gave him a soft smile as he kissed her lips quickly.

"Come on, let's go home. I'm hungry." She said putting the chart she had been working on in the holder before turning to look at him.

"Sounds good." He draped his arm over her shoulder and started leading her down the hall. "You know you looked incredibly hot in surgery. Definitely turned me on."

She giggled putting her head on his shoulder. "Hmm… Maybe you'll get lucky tonight."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed."

--

Handing her a glass of soda, he fell down beside her on the couch propping his feet up on the table. They had just finished eating and Seattle had yet to come up in conversation. Settling back against his chest, she let herself get lost in her own thoughts while he played with her hair and watched the sports channel.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. She pulled herself from the daze to notice what he had been watching had gone to commercial, and he was now looking down at her. Cuddling closer to him, she took a deep breath of his scent.

"Seattle."

"Are you really considering going?"

"She's my person, and she's getting married… But, Seattle is a bad part of my past. And I don't want to go back to the past… I like the present a lot better."

He smiled at her. "I love you, Mer."

"I love you too." Her smile soon turned dirty. "We'll talk later about this later… I believe there's something much more fun we could be doing right now."

He smirked and their lips crashed together.

--

She groaned as she pulled herself from slumber. Reaching up, she turned the alarm off as she pulled Mark's arm tighter around her. His fingers lightly rubbed her stomach as he buried his head into her neck. A small smile crept across her face as she lightly kissed his arm.

"What time do you go in?" Meredith asked as she rolled on top of him.

"In an hour." He said between kisses. "You?"

"Noon." She answered letting out a light moan of pleasure before pulling back. "What have I told you about starting something you can't finish?"

"Who said I won't be able to finish?"

"I know us and when it comes to sex. We can't be two things: Quiet and Quick."

He chuckled kissing her again. "I guess you're right." He sighed running his hands through her hair. "We could just call in today."

She smiled shaking her head. "No, we can't."

"You never let me have any fun."

"I would say we had plenty of fun last night if I do say so myself."

He pulled her face to meet his. "We could have a replay."

"Stop with the teasing." She giggled playfully hitting her chest. "We have to go to work today."

"I love you, Babe."

"I love you too." She smiled kissing him again.

--

She walked into the bathroom in her panties and camisole with the toothbrush hanging out the side of her mouth. The shower turned off as she spit into the sink. Mark stepped out wrapping one towel around his hips and used another to dry his hair leaving it a mess, but he didn't look any less perfect. She turned towards him leaning against the counter.

"Why do you have to be so hot?" He asked putting his hands on her hips.

She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck. "I can't start anything with you right now."

"I remember you saying that to me quite a long time ago. And look where we are now."

She smiled remembering one of the first times they got a drink together at Joes. "Right now, you've got to get your pretty-boy ass to work."

"Pretty-boy?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Go get dressed."

"Ordering me around, Grey?"

"If that's what it takes." She turned back to the sink and started working with her hair. "I was thinking about Seattle."

"And?" He asked after she paused and soon appeared in the doorway in his boxers.

"I don't know what to do. I want to be there for her. I mean after Burke… what if she needs me? I can't expect Izzie to give her a 'Christina' speech."

"I understand Mark."

"What if I'm not ready to face my past?"

He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "We've got to do it at some point. I'll come with you, and we'll do this together."

She looked at him through the mirror. "You would do that?"

"I'd do anything for you." He answered kissing her cheek.


	6. Best Man

It had been more than four months since Christina called informing them of her wedding that was now quickly approaching. In ten days, Christina Yang would become Christina Yang-Lewis. Meredith talked to her every other day for the first month. But now that both were getting busy with their own careers and personal lives, they had found less and less time to talk. They only had short conversations once a week before one had to run off for surgery. Basically, they briefly talked about work and the wedding without getting into much detail.

"Did you ask?" Mark asked wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"No… I haven't had time." She answered looking at him through the bathroom mirror. "What if…?"

"We'll take all of this in time, Mer." He cut her off knowing where she was going. "Nothing is going to pull us apart. I won't let anyone hurt you, Babe."

"I love you." She turned to face him lightly kissing his lips.

"I love you too." He said as they kissed.

--

She sat at her desk working her ways through what seemed like endless amounts of paperwork. Her phone started ringing. Letting out a sigh, she put down her pen.

"Hello, this is Dr. Meredith Grey." She stated blandly.

"Seriously, Mer, that sounds really stupid."

"I don't have a choice but to say it. But, I can't talk long. I've got…"

"Shepherd is the best man."

"What?"

"Kevin's brother can't make it to the wedding. Kevin asked Shepherd. I told him not to get involved in a friendship with McAss."

Her pager went off on her hip. "Christina, I've got to go, but we'll talk later."

"Alright…"

She hung up and looked at her pager. Picking up the phone, she dialed the number to the hospital. One of the nurses' informed her that the neurosurgeon did a consult on her patient that she was supposed to be going into surgery with in an hour wasn't able to undergo surgery because of swelling in her frontal lobe.

--

Mark was looking through some research on her computer when a knock came at the door. He lifted his eyes to see his girlfriend leaning against the doorframe with that small smile that he always found so cute and sexy.

"Hey." He smiled as she walked over.

"Hey."

He pushed the chair back inviting her to take her normal seat on his lap. She happily complied with his request and kissed him lightly as she took her seat.

"What brings you by my office?" He asked as she touched his cheek and kissed him once again.

"Do I have to have a reason to come see my boyfriend?" She asked as she turned to straddle his legs. His hands ran down her back and slipped his fingers under the top of her pants. Her fingers ran through his hair as he moved his lips to her neck. Moaning in pleasure, she lifted his shirt lightly running her fingers over his stomach. He returned his lips to hers as she pressed herself closer to him. "The doors open." She reminded him not pulling her lips away more than an inch.

"Then shut it." He groaned loudly as she slipped back on his legs some. "You do this to taunt me don't you?"

"No." She kissed him lightly. "But it's a plus. We can't have sex in your office with Nancy right down the hall." Leaning forward, she whispered into his ear. "We're way too loud."

He chuckled running his fingers through her hair. "I love you."

"If only you were cuter…"

"Hey!" He said with a fake offended look.

"I'm just kidding. I love you too." She giggled kissing him again. "Not to break the mood…"

"Then don't…" He groaned kissing her neck again.

"Christina called… Kevin asked…" She sighed. "He asked Shepherd to be the best man."

Mark pulled away. "What?" She didn't say anything. "Um, how do you feel about this?"

"He's a part of my past. A big part that is full of nothing but pain. It hurts to think about him and to feel betrayed. But I love you. I have you. Nothing is going to screw this up."

"Right back at you, Babe." He said tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear. Her pager went off on her hip as she sighed. Looking down at it, she gave him an apologetic look before kissing him and climbed off his lap. "See you later."

"Next time we'll have Nancy take a long lunch… and we'll be sure to shut the door."

He chuckled as she walked out. He didn't like the idea that Derek would be so close to Meredith. It's not that he didn't trust Meredith. He didn't trust Derek. Pushing the thought out of his mind, they would deal with Derek when they got there.


	7. Bright And Shiny

Seattle…

_Seattle…_

Christina sat on the gurney looking through a magazine waiting for something interesting to happen. So far all her interns were dealing with her problems and the OR board was pretty quiet. She felt someone come up beside her as if waiting for her to acknowledge them. Glancing up, she noticed Derek standing there giving her that grin that had become less and less dreamy over the years.

"I'm the best man." He said.

"So I've heard." She rolled her eyes before returning them to the magazine.

"Must be the season for wedding." He sighed.

Whatever you say."

"Yeah, I and Rose are thinking maybe…"

"I don't care, Shepherd. Just because my fiancé has the stupidity to be your friends doesn't mean I do." She glared at him. "Now, will you please go away? I'm looking for at flowers and you're making it harder than it already is."

She waited until he walked away to look up again. She still hated him for everything he ever did to Meredith.

_She had just gotten home from the hospital. Meredith had finally decided to go home after a week of staying with her. It had been a week since they all discovered that Derek was cheating on her with a scrub nurse. Meredith had been an emotional wreck and still was. And Derek's sad, guilty looks and persistency of trying to talk to her didn't help at all. _

_A knock came at the door just as she settled back into bed with a Chinese food container ready to study for a procedure she had in the morning. Groaning, she pushed the book off her lap and laid her food on the nightstand before dragging herself to the door. Glancing through the peephole, she saw Meredith on the other side with her head low. _

"_Do you need to stay here?" She asked as she opened the door. _

_Meredith looked up and shook her head. "I have to talk to you."_

_Something in her voice, the devastation probably, scared her. "What's wrong?"_

_Meredith pushed past her and walked into the living room area. "I'm leaving, Christina."_

"_Leaving? You just got here."_

"_I mean Seattle. Mark and I are leaving."_

"_McSteamy? What does he have to do with anything?"_

"_Addison slept with Alex."_

"_What is with these damn Shepherds/ex-Shepherds and not being able to keep their legs closed and their penis in their pants?" Christina said earning a glare from Meredith. "Mer, you can't leave. What about your friends and work… and…?"_

"_I can't stay here anymore, Chris. It's just… too painful."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I don't know. We're going to just get on the quickest flight out of here."_

"_Meredith…"_

"_I'll call you when we get where ever we're going. Tell Alex, Izz, and George that I'm sorry." She gave her a quick hug before walking to the door. "Bye."_

_Christina stood dumbfounded as Meredith opened the door. "Bye."_

"Looking at flowers?" A bubbly voice came pulling her from her thoughts.

"Jeez, Barbie, could you be any less… Barbie-ish?"

Izzie rolled her eyes as she hopped on the gurney beside her. "Which are considering?"

"Haven't decided." She shrugged.

"Have you talked to this mysterious maid of honor?"

"Yep, she'll be here in a week."'

"I'm so excited for your wedding." Izzie squealed.

"Okay, I'm going to leave and find a place a little more dark and scary, because your bubbly crap will scar me for life." She got up and walked away. Izzie rolled her eyes.

Upon Meredith's request, she hadn't told anyone other than Kevin who the maid of honor would be. Kevin, who hadn't even met Meredith, understood the bond between Meredith and his fiancée and kept the secret as well.

--

"Izzie's being all bubbly… You know, this whole wedding process would be a lot easier if you hadn't moved away and gotten so bright and shiny. I need some dark and twisty right now." Christina said into her phone as she picked through some Chinese food with a pair of chopsticks.

"So you're mad that I'm happy?" Meredith giggled.

"No… Just mad you're not even a little dark or twisty anymore."

"I have had mommy issues and daddy issues and boy issues and… friends' issues. I don't need anymore issues to make me dark and twisty. I'm just happy that I'm capable of being bright and shiny."

"Whatever… I picked out the flowers. So I've fulfilled my end of the agreement."

"Which was?"

"Flowers, dress, and the occasional cake testing."

"A small wedding will be pretty. It suites you." Meredith mused.

"When are you flying in?"

"Next Tuesday. Giving us three days before the wedding."

"Alright, and McSteamy is coming?"

"You think I'd come back alone?"

"Whatever."

"I have to go get ready for my date with Mark."

Christina rolled her eyes. "Dark and twisty suites you better."

"Whatever you say, Christina." She laughed. "Talk to you later."


	8. Will You?

Miami…

_Miami…_

She walked into the bedroom putting a dangly diamond earring in her ear. She wore a dark purple halter dress that fell to her knee and a pair of silver heels. Sighing, she looked at herself in the mirror before making her way to the stairs.

"Where are you taking me, Mark?" She asked.

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises. You know that."

He chuckled. "You won't hate this one, Babe."

He walked to the bottom of the stairs as she came down. She took his breath away. She looked so beautiful. Everything about her from the way her hair bounced ever so slightly when it was done in loose curls to the way the corners of her lips always curled up into a smile when she was trying to be serious with him.

"You look amazing." He said taking her hand as she stepped off the last step.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She said fixing his tie a little.

"Hmm… Were you expected any less?"

She smiled with one hand still on his chest as she kissed him.

"Ready?" He asked as they pulled back. After receiving a small nod, he intertwined their fingers and opened the door.

--

"So what's the occasion?" She asked suspiciously.

"What? I can't take my gorgeous girlfriend out without having an arterial motive?"

She rolled her eyes playfully as she sipped her water. "Hmm… I guess I can live with going out every once in awhile."

"Who said anything about you?" She feigned an offended look as she lightly kicked his shin. He laughed. "I'm just kidding. I love you, you know that."

"Now, I'm not so sure I love you." She huffed before it became to keep at bay and a smile broke out onto her lips.

"Really?" He asked with a little chuckle. "Then I might have to prove it to you." He leaned forward to kiss her.

"Alright, I love you." She smiled after they pulled back.

--

"What are you up to?" She asked suspiciously once again knowing he was up to something. He looked nervous, yet he tried to stay calm.

"Nothing." He chuckled opening the door to their house.

"Right." She said unbelievingly as she took off her heels.

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked as they made their way upstairs. It was weird for him to offer that since usually when they went out they came home and went straight to the bedroom to 'finish the night how it should be.'

"Yeah, sounds good." She answered deciding to go with it. "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything you want to, Babe." He came up behind her and helped her unzip the dress as he wrapped his arms around her small body. His lips found her neck causing her to giggle. That was the Mark she knew. Spinning her around, he slipped the part that went around her neck over her head and allowed the dress to fall to the floor.

"I thought we were going to watch a movie." She smirked fumbling with his belt.

"Later." He said as their lips crashed back together.

--

They eventually did emerge from the room and went back to the living room for the movie. Mark popped some popcorn while Meredith found a movie then they both settled into the couch. Meredith lied with her head on his chest as his fingers played with her hair. Not a word was spoken between the two. They just sat in each other's company watching the movie.

Halfway through the movie, Meredith was surprisingly still awake and intently watching the movie. Mark's attention on the movie faltered many times, but she didn't notice.

"Meredith?" He finally said after what seemed like forever.

"Hmm?" She answered without moving her eyes. But soon a sparkle caught her eye. Glancing over, her eyes grew wide at the sight. In his hand, he held a dark colored box and a ring was sparkling in the light of the TV. Her eyes darted between the box and Mark as she sat up speechless.

"I was going to do this at dinner. Then I freaked. So I was going to wait, but I can't. And you look so beautiful. And…" He rambled before sighed to regain composure and say what he had been going through in his head for weeks. "I love you, Meredith Grey. Will you marry me?"

She sat in shock for a few moments. He held his breath. Nobody ever told him that it would be this hard. It seemed like forever before a smile broke onto her face and a giggled erupted from her lips. She nodded enthusiastically as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He let out a breath of relief as a smile stretched across his face.

"Yes, I will marry you." She said before kissing him soft and sweet. "And I love you too."

He flipped on the light and pulled the ring out of the body. Meredith held out her hand, and he slid the ring on fitting it perfectly on her ring finger. She stared down it with a huge grin. It was a platinum band with a huge diamond with two smaller diamonds on each side.

"Meredith Grey-Sloan." Meredith beamed.

"It has a nice ring to it." He said as their lips crashed back together.


	9. I Don't Want To Go

They had been "celebrating" for five days

They had been "celebrating" for five days. They were being congratulated everywhere they turned at work. Their regular rich patients started showering them with 'small' gifts. Mrs. Morrison gave Meredith a gold personalized bracelet that said "Meredith Grey-Sloan" in beautiful cursive writing. Mrs. Lawrence gave Mark a silver watch. The couple thanked them and tried to turn them down, but they insisted and eventually got them to cave. Meredith decided to keep her engagement a secret from Seattle. She figured something like this should be done in person, and since they were planning on returning in less than a week, she kept it quiet. Not even Christina knew. Plans hadn't begun since they didn't have much time to do so. Between getting ready for Christina's wedding, working, and "celebration," They didn't really have time to get talking about it.

She sighed throwing a couple t-shirts in the suitcase. Mark came out of the closet carrying a dark colored suite. He laid the suite down, walked up behind her, and hugged her by the waist kissing the back of her hair.

"Stop it, Mark. I have to finish this." She giggled as he nibbled on her ear. She pushed his away and sat down on the edge of the bed. He chuckled lightly moving in between her legs lightly pushing her back on the bed as his lips captured hers. She couldn't hold back a giggled as his lips traveled down her neck. "We have to pack."

"I don't want to." He whined against her soft skin. He pushed his suite and other clothes out of the way as he lifted off the bed setting her back down so she was fully on the bed and climbed on top of her putting most of her weight on the bed. His lips fell to hers again as he ran his fingers along the waistband of her pants and pushed her shirt up a little. She pushed it back down and pulled his fingers out of her pants.

"We have to finish this." She said against his lips.

"Tomorrow." He groaned once again traveling own her neck. She tired with all her might to resist him.

"We leave tomorrow morning."

"Meredith." He whined looking down at her.

"Mark." She mocked with a smirk playing her lips.

"You know you can't resist me." He sighed laying his head down on her shoulder.

She ran her fingers through his hair as she took a deep breath of his scent. "Is that right?"

"Yeah." He kissed her neck once again.

"I love you, but Christina would kill me if we missed out flight because we had to pack since we spent all night having sex. And I am afraid of Christina going all… bridezilla on me."

He didn't move from where he laid on her body. She didn't mind feeling his body so close to hers temporarily. But she knew she had to finish packing and getting everything done before their flight at seven o'clock in the morning. She glanced down at her and noticed his eyes had fallen shut. He was mindlessly playing with the ends of her hair between his fingers. She let him lay there for about five minutes as she ran her fingers up and down his back.

"Mark?" She whispered.

"Hmm." He mumbled back without picking up his head.

"You have to get up, Babe. We have to finish packing."

He groaned and lifted his head. "I hate Yang."

She giggled as he pulled himself up and offered her a hand which she gladly took. She kissed his lips lightly before turning back to the suitcase.

--

She woke up to the sound of the alarm and reached up to turn it off before settling back against her chest. He hugged her closer. A smile stretched across her lips as her gaze fell to her finger. Even now, five days later, it seemed so surreal.

"We have to get up." She whispered wishing more than anything she didn't have to. She felt safe in Mark's muscular arms, and she didn't want to loose that even for a moment.

Today was the day. They were going back to Seattle. She was excited to see Christina, Izzie, Alex, and George, but she was still nervous about the whole Derek situation. She had completely moved on since they moved to Miami. Mark had wiped the slate clean. They came to Miami with a fresh start, and they both had managed to forget all about Derek and Addison and whoever else had tried to plague them with undying heartache. But it still hurt to feel so deceived by the man she thought was the love of her life. He had taken the trust she instilled in him and crushed it into a million pieces. So even though she didn't love him, she still felt her heart ache when someone mentioned him.

"I don't want to." He mumbled like a five year old into her shoulder.

"I don't either." She said before sighing. "We have to."

He felt her to wiggle out of his grasp. "No." He whined pulling her back slightly. Giggling she turned to face him. "My person is getting married."

"Good for her."

"We have a plane to catch."

He rolled onto his back pulling her on top of him. "I don't want to stupid Seattle. It rains a lot, and mean, grouchy, bitchy people live there. It's sunny here with nice people."

She couldn't help but giggle as she captured his lips before he could put up any more protest. "We have to go. Christina is getting married."

He groaned. "Yang is a big girl. She can say 'I do' without you."

"I have to go. And so do you." She said between kissed. "And if you be a good boy, I'll reward you."

A dirty smile stretched across his lips. "Fine. Just because I can't say 'no' to a hot blonde."

"You better be able to. Or we might have a problem."

"There's only one hot blonde I'm interested in, now." He pulled her down so her lips met down. "We better shower if we're going to get to the airport on time."

"You have dirty in you eyes." She giggled as he stood up and pulled her into his arms.

--

"Flight 421, Miami to Seattle, is now boarding at gate 3." The overhead speaker came loudly. She pulled away from her spot leaning against him. His arm still hung loosely across her shoulders.

"Guess this is it, huh?" Meredith sighed.

"We could turn back."

She shook her head. "Come on." Their fingers stayed intertwined as they made their way to the door where the woman was collecting tickets. She gave them a smile, took their ticket, and instructed them to what seat number they were in. They found their seat quickly.

"I'll be a gentleman." Mark said stepping out of the way so she could take the window seat.

"Thank you." She smiled giving him a brief, light kiss before slipping into her seat. He took the one next to her, got comfortable, and laced their fingers together.

_**--**_

_**Next chapter: Seattle!!**_


	10. Seattle Airport

Mark was asleep by the time they flew over Minnesota

Mark was asleep by the time they flew over Minnesota. Their fingers were still comfortable intertwined sitting on her upper leg. Though her eyes were droopy and with every passing moment her eyelids got heavier, she couldn't sleep. Her mind was going wild with possibilities to what they might find when they get to Seattle. What would happen when they handed? Christina would be waiting for them right outside the airport, but she still had no idea about the engagement. And there was no way she'd miss the ring sitting atop her finger. Then there was Izzie, George, and Alex, who didn't know she was coming let alone with Mark as her fiancé. She hadn't spoken to them in what seemed like forever. Would they be mad? And there was Derek and Addison who were probably at the top of her list of things to worry about. They were in Seattle. She knew that much. But the details were fuzzy. She hadn't spoken much of them beyond 'Derek is the best man' with Christina since Meredith wouldn't allow Christina to bring them up. She had moved on and didn't want to dwell over the past. So she didn't know what to expect when she saw them. She didn't know how Mark would react or how they would react to them there let alone together. Neither of them knew Christina and Meredith had kept in contact. As far as Meredith knew they thought Christina was pissed as hell with Meredith for leaving and hated her for it. Why would they expect Meredith to be at the wedding let alone the maid of honor? She doubted anyone did.

She felt Mark's hand tighten slightly around hers. Pushing the thoughts into the back of her head, she smiled up at his sleepy face.

"What are you thinking about?" He yawned.

"Nothing." She sighed laying her head on his chest.

"Liar." He said quietly as his eyes shut again. She smiled to herself snuggling closer to his body. He played with the ends of her hair until sleep overtook him and his arm fell limp loosely around her. Her body relaxed against his and slowly she gave into sleep.

--

They were awoken by the stewardess instructing them to put on their seatbelts since they were landing soon. They groggily did as they were told. Meredith turned her eyes to the window after Mark took her hand. She could see the outlines of certain things below them under the thin clouds. She felt her stomach flutter with nerves. It scared the hell out of her that she was returning to her old home. The place that had broken her spirits so many times before.

Mark noticed her uncertainty and could tell that the old pain was resurfacing. He, too, was having the same issue. He was going to have to face he ex-best friend and the woman he used to love. He was going to have to face all the pain that Seattle held. Seattle had always been a temporary situation for him unless Addison took him back and begged him to stay there with her. This had been Meredith's home. But Meredith had instilled trust in that place. She had faith that her home wouldn't break her, and it had blown up in her face so many times before. He knew he needed to push his own insecurities out and stay strong for his fiancée.

Glancing over at her, she squeezed her hand supportively before pulling her closer to his body. She sighed and relaxed slightly against his warm body.

"We can do this." He spoke with his lips against the back of her head.

She nodded slightly as he kissed her forehead.

It wasn't long that they descended out of the air and were on the ground in Seattle. He could feel her fidgeting slightly in his arms, but he wasn't ready to let her go yet. He held her for a few more moments with his nose buried into the back of her hair.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She smiled lightly before sitting up in her seat.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Let's go."

--

She sat outside annoyed by having to wait. The guard paced the length of the sidewalk that made up the pick-up and drop-off area. Swinging his nightstick, he was whistling a tone she couldn't quite hear from inside her car, and she was happy she couldn't. Between pre-wedding Izzie and having to wait in the car for her friends, she did not need any more happiness or annoyance in her life. He had come by quite a few times and told her that she couldn't stop there as if she didn't know that she was sitting three feet from the 'no parking' sigh. She'd drive around the block once and return to her parking space after the guard walked back the opposite direction and was chatting to another driver.

Glancing in the review mirror, she saw the guard walking towards the car with an expression somewhere between anger and frustration. She searched the car for something to make it look like she hadn't noticed him. Being in Kevin's car had proven to be an obstacle. There were very few things of her own that she could use to make her seem distracted. She glanced in the mirror again and sighed. He wasn't far away. Her eyes traveled the length of the pick-up area. Meredith picked the perfect time to be late. Her eyes settle on a blonde haired woman. She looked different than when she had left. She had gained back all the weight she had lost during her bout with depression. Her hair was a little lighter and longer, and her body had gotten much tanner than before. Mark stood behind her with his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. He hadn't changed much since the last time she had seen him. His hair was the same shade. His facial hair was well groomed. His body was still toned and muscular. The only thing that had changed was the small smile that played his lips. In the days leading up to the day the left, he never smiled.

She pushed the car door open and stepped out of the car just as the officer had reached the passenger side.

"Officer." Christina greeted with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"Ma'am as I said before you can't wait here unless your friend is physically right here." He said in a gruff tone.

"Christina!" Meredith's voice rang as if on cue.

"My friend _is_ physically here." She said with a mocking smirk.

He let out a sigh and tuned mumbling some sort of apology before walking away. With a triumphant smirk, she shut the car door and met Meredith on the sidewalk with Mark following in tow.

After three years, they were in Seattle standing in front of her. A smile broke on her lips as she pulled Meredith in an embrace that caught her off guard to say the least. After a second to figure out was going on she returned the hug. "Hey Chris."

"Hey, Mer." She sighed and stepped away. "No more hugging. I'll break out and we'll spend the days leading up to the wedding in the hospital."

Meredith couldn't help but smiled as her friend. Mark, who had been left to get all the luggage, caught up with them and stood beside his fiancée.

"Hey McSteamy." Christina said.

"Good old Yang, I see."

"Did you expect me to change?"

"No… But I guess a congratulations is in order."

"Yeah, thanks." She rolled her eyes and popped the trunk to Kevin's car. Meredith lifted her luggage which Mark quickly snatched from her hand to save her the effort. That's when Christina noticed it.

"You bitch!" She almost yelled attracting stares.

"What?" Meredith's head whipped around as a bewildered look came across her face. Christina hastily grabbed her hand and examined the ring. "Oh… That…"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to do it in person." Christina continued to stare at her waiting for her to continue with an explanation. "We're getting married, Chris."


	11. Meeting Kevin

"So this is it

"So this is it." Christina sighed opening the door to the apartment that she and Lewis brought.

"Awesome view." Meredith comment looking out the large windows that overlooked most of the city including the Space Needle.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice." She shrugged. "I have to get back to the hospital for two hours. Feel free to take a shower. Towels are in the closet in the bathroom." She turned towards but stopped. "But don't you dare have sex in my bed!"

They laughed. "We won't, Yang."

"Sure you won't." She rolled her eyes. "At least clean up after yourselves. I will hurt you if you leave any condom wrappers on my floor."

"Go, Chris." She rolled her eyes. Christina gathered he things and left.

"You know, she said we couldn't have sex in her bed. What about the shower?" Mark asked.

"All bets are off." She gave him a suggestive smirk as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

--

"Meredith?" Christina called when she opened the door. "McSteamy?"

"Hey, Chris." Meredith said coming out of the kitchen with Mark in tow.

"Oh god, did you have sex on my kitchen table."

"No!" Meredith answered defensively. "Where's Kevin? I want to meet him?"

"He's getting his things out of the car." She replied as she walked into the kitchen.

"So I was thinking. Do you have any plans tonight?" Meredith asked. Christina shook her head. "I wondered if we could go see Izzie, Alex, and George."

"Barbie. Evil Spawn. Bambi. Got it." Christina nodded. "But you'll see them at the rehearsal dinner."

"Rehearsal dinner? The rehearsal isn't tonight."

"Oh right, did I forget to tell you? It's tonight. Kevin had to pick up a shift and this was the only available night, so… But don't worry. All you have to do is show up and do as your told. And the dinner is at that fancy Italian place Le… whatever. I wanted to have it at Joe's but it was too informal or whatever. So we have to spend an arm and a leg per person for food instead of five dollars per person for cheeseburgers."

"Whatever. You know out of the whole group of people we were involved with back then we were the only two without nicknames." Meredith mused. "Izzie was Barbie. Alex was Evil Spawn. George was Bambi. Mark was McSteamy. Addison was Satan. And Derek was McDreamy now gone McAss."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Christina chuckled.

"Hey, why do you guys get exempted from nicknames?" Mark asked.

"We're too cool for them." Christina shrugged.

The door opened.

"Chris?" A male voice came.

"In the kitchen." She called back. Soon, he appeared. He was a little shorter than Mark and was well-toned and muscular . He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi." He said giving them a welcoming smile. "You must be Meredith and Mark. I'm Kevin." He extended a hand towards Meredith first giving her a firm hand shake. "Chris has told me a lot about you."

"She's told me a lot about you too." Meredith smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Mark greeted as Kevin shook his hand.

"You too. I'm a big fan of your work."

"Thanks."

"Yours too Meredith. I've heard great things about you and your guys' practice."

"Thank you."

"Come on. I'm so sick of this meet and greet crap. I want to sit down." Christina announced.

"What do you mean your tired of it? It just started like a minute ago?" Meredith asked.

"His mother is in town." Christina sighed.

"Oh, that's the make or break of a relationship." Meredith winced. "How is she?"

"Sickeningly nice." Christina replied.

"That's a good thing. At least she isn't like Burke's mother." Meredith rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Yeah she isn't making me shave off my eyebrows. Who the hell does that anyway?"

"I don't know." Meredith sighed as she sat on the couch next to Mark, who was talking to Kevin about plastic surgery. Rolling her eyes, she relaxed against his chest and continued her conversation with Christina.

--

"We aren't doing much of the ceremonial things with the rehearsal. We're more just running through all that needs to be done and going to the restaurant." Christina informed her.

"I didn't expect you'd want to." Meredith replied.

"You know me well… Um, tomorrow is the final fitting."

"What color are the dresses?"

"I couldn't do brown again. So they're champagne or whatever it's called."

"Kevin seems like a great guy."

"Don't get all sentimental and mushy on me."

"What are we supposed to wear to the rehearsal?"

"I would say jeans but the restaurant is fancy so you know, a dress. I know it's a sickening thought, but whatever. Sloan can get by with just dress pants and a dress shirt I guess. At least that's what I told Evil Spawn and Bambi."

"Alright, Mark and I will meet you there."

"Okay."

With that Meredith turned and walked out of the apartment and down to the car where Mark was waiting for her.


	12. Derek And Izzie

"Come on, Mark." She said as she walked out of the bathroom. "We're late."

"It's not my fault you can't resist me." He said with a smile as he followed her out.

She playfully glared at him unable to hide her grin as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "You're making this very hard."

"I know." He gave her a childish smile and kissed her cheek. Rolling her eyes, she swatted his hand and wiggled from his grip.

"We have to go. Christina, will kill you if you make me much later."

"No she won't. Yang loves me." He chuckled.

"Sure she does." She giggled.

"You mean she doesn't?" He jokingly pouted. "Everyone loves me."

"I don't know if I'd say that."

"You love me."

"I hate you." She countered continuing with their usual banter.

"You love me." He repeated making his lips dangerously close to hers.

"I can't start anything with you right now, Mark." She whispered with her lips still lingering close to his.

"Why not?"

She sighed and pulled away. "Because we are late."

He groaned but reluctantly nodded anyway. "You realize it'll be raining and we'll need jackets."

"Yeah, so?"

"We haven't worn jackets pretty much since we moved."

She giggled. "It's the Seattle way."

He held her jacket open for her and she slipped her arms in giving him a small smile.

--

They were ten minutes later. _"Great." _She thought sarcastically. _"Just what I need Christina to be pissed at me while I face Shepherd. Perfect. Stupid Mark and his stupid boy penis." _

Mark paid the cabbie as Meredith practically ran like a maniac into the building. Laughing to himself, he stuffed his hands into the pockets and followed her.

"Where's the maid of honor?" The wedding director yelled from altar when Izzie, the bridesmaid, got half way down the aisle and nobody followed. She looked between Kevin and Christina who was standing at the back of the room. Both shrugged and looked around. The door opened behind Christina and as if on cue, Meredith appeared.

"You're late." Christina pointed out as the door shut behind her person.

"I know." She sighed.

"Meredith!" Izzie screamed.

Looking up, Meredith smiled as her friend raced over and nearly toppled her over as she hugged her. "Hey Izz."

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me, Christina?" Izzie glared.

"Do you mind?" The director said tapping her foot irritated.

"Right. Sorry." Izzie mumbled and headed back down the aisle.

"You, Miss, follow Izzie."

Meredith nodded, took the small bouquet that Christina was holding out, and followed. She could feel Derek's gaze on her. Glancing at him, she could see the mixture of shock and confusion and maybe a twinge of sadness. She ignored him and stood in front of Izzie. The door opened again and Mark appeared. His hair was wet as were the shoulders of his jacket. His hands were still tucked away in his pockets.

"Sir, this area is a closed." The director said obviously annoyed.

"He's with Meredith." Christina quickly said then watched Derek's face to watch it change. Laughing silently to herself, she started down the aisle. Mark ran his hand through his wet hair and sat down in the back giving Meredith a smirk. She smiled back.

"McSteamy? Nice going, Mer."

Meredith giggled and rolled her eyes before turning her attention to the director. She could feel Derek looking at her again. Glancing up, she sent him a short glare. He looked different than when she left. He had little patches of gray hair forming around his ears. His eyes looked different, but she couldn't tell what it was. It hurt to see him. She admitted it. She was over him, and she was completely head over heels in love with Mark Sloan. But seeing him hurt. He was the first man that she gave her heart, and he used it and abused it until it was stomped into tiny pieces.

The director said a few things about the wedding day, talked to Christina and Kevin, then said her goodbyes and walked away.

"Meredith!" Izzie squealed just like she had when Meredith first walked in after the door shut behind the director.

"Izzie!" Meredith jokingly squealed.

"I cannot believe you're here." She said loudly before softening her voice to a suggestive whisper. "And with Mark." Wagging her eyebrow, she let out a few giggles as did Meredith.

"We'll talk about that later." She promised. Mark walked up.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "We'll meet you at the restaurant."

"Taking a cab?" Kevin asked. Meredith nodded. "Why don't you just ride with us?"

Glancing at Mark, she nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"Meredith?" Derek finally got the strength to say. She uncomfortable shifted her gaze to him.

"Let's go. I'm hungry." Christina announced grabbing her person's hand and tugging on it a little.

"Yeah, um, let's go." She nodded. Mark glared at his former best friend, wrapped his arm around Meredith's waist, and started to lead her out. Izzie wasn't far behind neither was Kevin's groomsman, Brian Philips, leaving Derek behind. Taking a deep breath, he followed behind the group.


	13. Rehearsal Dinner

It was colder than she was really used to anymore, but she didn't let it show that she bothered her. Mark held her hand tightly, and she could tell he was uncomfortable. When they lived in Seattle, they were just friends. The concept of being in love with each other and getting married wasn't even believable. So his relationship with her friends was minimal if anything outside work. She gave him hand a comforting squeeze and kissed his cheek. He gave her a small smile as they walked into the table. Christina and Kevin led them to their table. George and Alex were in an argument while Kevin's mother and Christina's mother chatted. Meredith smirked and walked up behind her two friends.

"Known each other for six years, and you two still can't agree." She shook her head in fake disappointment. Their heads spun around to meet her amused gaze.

"Meredith!" They said in unison.

"Hey, guys." She greeted as they stood up and took turns hugging her. "How have you guys been?"

"Good." Alex answered.

"Dr. Sloan?" George said noticing Mark standing close by.

"Ah, O'Malley, Kerev, good to see you." He said slightly awkwardly as she shook her hands.

"You too." George responded as he and Alex moved to sit down across from them. "But, what are you doing here?"

"He's with me." She said with a smile as she looked between her friends and her fiancé.

"Yeah, Mer, how did this come about?" Izzie asked.

"We moved to Miami together. It just… happened." She shrugged. Glancing over at Mark, she noticed his gaze still on the door. Touching his arm, she caused him to look over at her. "You okay, Babe?"

"Yeah." He nodded giving her a small smirked. She returned an unsure one but nodded anyway.

When he turned his gaze to the door again, he saw the one person he hoped would take a hint and wouldn't bother showing up. His glare turned cold as he shifted in his seat. Thankfully, Meredith was going to be sitting between Christina and Mark and George, Alex, and Izzie took up the seats in front of her, Christina, and Mark. So the closest he could get to Meredith was across and up two seats or across and down two seats. He wouldn't have the balls to come up and sit right beside Mark. Derek gave Kevin a short wave before sitting down beside Izzie. Rolling her eyes, Izzie shifted in her seat a little more to look at Meredith and Mark. Mark's glare didn't soften as Derek looked at Meredith from where he sat. Meredith tried to ignore him completely as she told Izzie, George, and Alex about Miami.

"So where have you been working, Mer?" Alex asked.

"Oh, Mer and Mark started a practice when we got out there."

"Yeah, guess what the name of it is?" Christina said glaring at Meredith. Meredith just rolled her eyes.

"What?" Izzie asked completely confused.

"East Coast Cosmetic Surgery." Christina said with an envying tone.

"Seriously?" Izzie asked wide eyed.

Meredith nodded with a proud smile. "We work with Miami General."

"You're so freaking lucky." Alex said.

"So you went into plastics?" George asked.

Meredith nodded. "At first, I really thought I would go into neurosurgery, but plastics has a lot of interesting things beyond boob jobs." Her phone started to vibrate so she excused herself from the bathroom.

--

Dinner went by without incident. Meredith avoid Derek's gaze and any type of interaction with him. Mark eventually got in a conversation with Alex over surgery as Meredith, Christina, Izzie, and George continued to catch up. Derek got paged to the hospital, so thankfully before dessert was served he reluctantly slipped out. After finishing dessert, they stood up and headed into the parking lot.

"So, Meredith, when's the big day?" Kevin asked.

"Big day?" Izzie said instantly joining the conversation. Her eyes fell to Meredith's hand shocked by the diamond sparkling back at her.

"You didn't tell them?" Christina asked.

"Oh my god! Meredith! Mark!" Izzie squealed causing Alex and George to come over watching curiously. "You're getting married?"

"Yeah." Meredith smiled glancing up at Mark. Izzie, George, and Alex said their congratulations before reluctantly getting in their cars.

"We're going to get a cab." Meredith told Christina and Kevin as they got into their car.

"Alright. Goodnight." Kevin called before they drove away.

"Cab will be here in a few minutes." Mark informed her as she shut his phone. She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Now that wasn't _that_ bad was it." She asked kissing his lips lightly.

"Shepherd wouldn't stop looking at you."

"I know, and it bothered me, but I have you." She whispered and kissed him again. This time he wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	14. We Saw Satan

"I don't want to go to the hospital

"I don't want to go to the hospital." Mark pouted. "We have this big comfy bed right here. Why are we going to the hospital instead of utilizing it?"

"Because we agreed to meet Alex, Izz, Christina, and George for lunch." She replied with a smile as she locked her fingers behind his neck. "Then, we can utilize the bed."

A smirk spread across his lips as he bowed his head to meet her lips. He pulled back and sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"So impatient, Sloan." She giggled as she grabbed her bag. He grabbed her hand and allowed her to lead him into the hall of the hotel. They got into the cab that was waiting for them. The ride there was quiet as they both thought about Seattle Grace and their past there. When it pulled up in front of the hospital, he got out and helped her out. Giving him a smile and a peck on the cheek, she intertwined her fingers and looked around.

The hospital was almost exactly as it was when they left beyond the few landscape changes around the path to the entrance. Taking a deep breath, he gave her a light tug indicating they start making their way to the entrance. He didn't know what lay ahead of him. But even though it sounded cheesy, with her by his side, nothing could stop them.

"I love you, Babe." He kissed her temple and walked beside her towards the door.

"I love you too."

When they walked into the waiting room of the hospital, sick people were bustling around. Nurses and doctors were walking with charts in her hands. Meredith noticed Olivia before Mark since she had worked with the gossipy nurse longer than Mark had. She stopped what she was doing to gawk at the couple. Meredith rolled her eyes and glanced at Mark. His eyes were cautiously moving the length of the room. She gave his hand the best reassuring squeeze she could muster up. But to be completely honest, her stomach was doing tumbles. They waited at for the elevator.

"God so many memories." He mumbled.

"They suck." She sighed.

He chuckled pulling her closer. "Yeah they do." They stepped on. Mark leaned against the back wall, and she leaned back into his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist as he planted a kissed on her shoulder. She couldn't stop a smile from appearing on her lips. They hardly pulled apart when the elevator stopped on the second floor. It wasn't until they realize her auburn hair and shocked gazed did they straighten their posture. Meredith could feel him stiffen and his muscles tense at the same time she did. Addison Forbes Montgomery stared back at them shocked at the sight before her. Her ex-lover and ex-husband's ex-lover stood (getting pretty cozy, might she add) before her. It had been three years after since she laid eyes on Meredith Grey and Mark Sloan. She was still pretty awestruck when the elevator dinged indicating that it would be clothes. She stuck her arm out causing the buzzer to ring. The doors opened the rest of the way again, and slowly she stepped on. Mark stepped further into the opposite corner pulling Meredith along with him.

"Wow." Addison sighed trying to keep up the same composed demeanor she always tried to uphold. "It's a surprise to see you two here." Her eyes lingered over them for a few seconds before hitting the sixth floor. Neither said anything, but Meredith quickly dodged her gaze as she always used to. Mark tightened his grip but his face didn't relax or change. "So… you're back for Dr. Yang's and Dr. Lewis's wedding?"

Meredith gave a small, mute nod as she moved her eyes from the floor to the screen displaying the numbers of the floors as they passed. Finally, the doors dinged on the forth floor. As soon as the door opened enough for them to get through, they were gone.

--

They were quiet. Unusually so. Mark's eyes were trained on the clock over Izzie's shoulder on the wall, and Meredith's gaze was straight down on her salad that she picked through but hardly at. After ten minutes of sitting there watching Izzie, Alex, and George give each other uncertain and worried looks, Christina decided it was time to ask the unavoidable question.

"What happened?" She asked uncrossing her legs and sitting forward to listen to their story. Mark hardly acknowledged the question, and Meredith gave them a halfhearted glance and weak sigh before returning her eyes to her salad. "What happened?" She asked a little louder. This time Meredith sat up gave Mark a sideways glance. He hardly seemed to be aware to where they were or what was going on. She rubbed his arm tenderly for a second and turned her gaze back to her friends.

"We saw Satan."

"How'd that go?" Christina asked almost sarcastically.

"Didn't go so great." She mumbled. Her eyes once again returned to Mark. "Babe?" He didn't move. "Mark?" No response. She squeezed his hand causing him to look over. "Babe, you okay?"

He gave her a weak smile and unconvincing nod. Her worried gaze hung on him for a second after his eyes returned to the clock. But reluctantly, she sighed and looked back at her friends with a quickly fleeting smile. "The fitting is today?"

"Yeah, Izzie and I can come pick you up at the hotel."

She gave them a short nod but found her eyes wondering back to Mark. "When?"

"Four." Christina answered.

"We better go." She sighed and stood. "I'll see you at four." Izzie and Christina nodded. "Mark, are you, ah, ready to go?" He glanced at her and gave her a stiff nod. "See you guys later." They all said their goodbye as the couple got up and walked away.

--

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been so busy.


End file.
